The present invention relates to improvements in nutritious vitamin and mineral supplemented beverages which contain vitamin E and other fat soluble vitamins. In particular, methods for preparing beverages are provided as are beverages containing fat soluble vitamins formulations.
Vitamin supplements for human and veterinary use are commonplace. Some diets, or heavy physical exercise, may require the intake of considerable quantities of vitamins apart from those generally obtained through what otherwise would be considered a balanced diet.
Vitamin supplementation is also important, primarily for those who have inadequate diets, including growing children. In Central and South American countries where the dietary intake of vitamins are low in the general population, such vitamin supplement would have great value.
Sport beverages, such as, for example GATORADE, and vitamin supplemented waters, are beverages where the addition of vitamins is of interest. Also of interest are beverages used to restore electrolytes lost through diarrhea, for example, Pedialyte. Additionally, carbonated beverages, such as, for example, flavored seltzer waters, soft drinks or mineral drinks, as well as non-carbonated fruit juices, fruit punches and concentrated forms of these beverages.
One object of the present invention is to provide an optically clear composition of fat soluble vitamins which are present in a nutritionally supplemental amount that can be added to beverages. Another object of the present invention is that the optically clear composition does not alter the sensory properties of the beverage to which it is added and that the composition is stable in the finished beverage (for example, no ringing or surface filming). Another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage containing the optically clear composition of fat soluble vitamins which are present in a nutritionally supplemental amount.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an optically clear composition of vitamin E that can be added to beverages so that the amount of vitamin E is present in a nutritionally supplemental amount, typically from about 1 to about 30 milligrams/serving, serving being eight (8) ounces (or about 240 milliliters).
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide beverages and beverage concentrates which contain the optically clear composition of fat soluble vitamins which are present in a nutritionally supplemental amount.